mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Haneul Park
Haneul "Han" Park (B.Nov 16th, 2007) is a 17 year old http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Half-blood%7CHalf-blood Wizard born in Sunderland, United Kingdom. He is the only child of a South Korean muggle Soo Bin Park and son of the Wizard Ji Kyung Park. ((NOTICE '''Any information seen here will not be used ICly and will only be used for OOC knowledge on my character. Metagaming '''will not be tolerated.)) __TOC__ Biography Early Life Han's parents, Soo Bin Park and Ji Kyung Park were South Korean immigrants, immigrating from Ansan City, to the North East of England. Soo Bin was a normal muggle, working at a secondary school as a dinner lady, while Ji Kyung was a talented Wizard, the alumni of a prestigious South Korean Wizarding school. Han's childhood was rocky and rough. He was often abused by his father, the victim of severe beatings and a surplus of physical and mental abuse that spanned throughout his early childhood, to his father's unfortunate death when Han was seven years old. However, the attention to these brutalities were not only focused on the small boy, but his Mother, Soo Bin. It wasn't an odd occurrence for his mother to be struck and flung around by the usage of both sheer brute force and magic, something that the Muggle woman was powerless to defend herself against. Eventually deteriorating the mental state of his mother and also the boy, Han grew up to be a cold, unforgiving and nasty person, often taking out his frustrations on other people. However, one night while Han was seven, an event turned his life around forever. His mother, in her manic mental state, was experiencing something that was normal to her, the abuse caused by Ji Kyung. One night, during her 'regular' beatings, she finally snapped. Taking a kitchen knife from the kitchen, she plunged it into the chest of Ji Kyung, while Han was fast asleep in the next room. She then set the house on fire, escaping with the sleeping boy in her arms as his memories, life and home was destroyed a mere few metres away from him. Soo Bin got away with it, naturally. While her mental state was still anything but stable, she still took care of Han, raising him by herself until Han received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Growing up, he was always told that the house was set on fire due to an unfortunate accident with a lit candle, but unbeknownst to the woman, Han knew the truth. The truth that changed him forever. The truth that slowly ate away at his mind for years, eventually turning him into what he was today, an empty shell. Hogwarts Life First Year Second Year TBA Third Year TBA Fourth Year TBA Fifth year During the Ouroboros attacks, Han was accused of being an Ouroboros multiple times by fellow students, most notably, Gwen Ferox, due to his apparent bullying of her. During the academic year, Han acclaimed an unfortunate follower. Robin Dibble. The strange Gryffindor was obsessed with Han, most notably his strange occular defect. His mismatching eyes. Calling him his 'husband,' Robin savaged the boy, choking him, attacking him, striking him, all while stalking him and following his every move. Cornered in a bathroom, Han finally broke. Taking the boys head, he smashed it against the sink until the boy lost consciousness, severely injuring the boy. After this incident, Han was sent to St Mungos for a mental evaluation. His memories altered, he returned to Hogwarts a different boy than he was before. Sixth Year During the wolf attack on the school, Han hid inside the Slytherin dormitories, only to emerge after the battle had been fought and Lovelace had died. After his exams, Han left Hogwarts for the summer to retreat back to South Korea, spending the days shopping incessantly and the nights partying in the streets of Gangnam. Physical Appearance Han's appearance means a lot to him. He is very vain, therefore he enjoys making himself look the best he possibly can. His uniform is always well-pressed, straight and neat, and his casual clothes are always fashionable and clean. Han has black, shiny hair, styled to perfection with every single strand strategically placed and moulded impeccably. Han's eyes are mismatched. This is due to a physical defect that Han has called ''heterochromia iridum, ''which means that each of his iris' are different colours. His left is a shocking, ice blue, and his right is a warm, chocolate brown. He hates them. Han is a tall, lanky boy who often towers over his classmates. Personality TBA Possessions Wand Han's wand is made of Sycamore wood, with a veela core. It's 8 inches and very swishy. Relationships Robin Dibble Robin Dibble's obsession with Han started when Han sent him an angry owl picking at Robin, blaming him for the confiscation of his pygmy puff, Tootsicles. Robin sent Han his owl, Aurora back to him, only she wasn't the same as when he sent her off. Her leg was hurt, and her wings were clipped. Ever since then, Robin has had a sick obsession with Han, stalking him, sending him odd gifts and stealing some of his possessions. He even resulted to physically harming Han, cutting him and choking him, even going to the lengths of snapping Han's collarbone for his own enjoyment.